


Wacky Witch Hunt

by Grimbous



Series: Mystery Inc Gang [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimbous/pseuds/Grimbous
Summary: A sequel to Lesson Learned.  In the aftermath of Lesson Learned the Mystery Inc gang head out for another case.
Series: Mystery Inc Gang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213118
Kudos: 2





	Wacky Witch Hunt

The morning after the night when Velma and Shaggy decided to shag loudly and lewdly to teach Fred and Daphne a lesson on being respectful roommates the gang had all gathered to share breakfast as usual. Not a word was spoken of the events the previous evening, hardly a word was spoken at all. The clink of fork on plate, the quiet clearing of a throat, the munching of food and slurp of drink filled the otherwise awkward silence. Each member of Mystery Incorporated was lost in their own thoughts.

Freddy was still stewing at what he believed was a trick taken too far. They could have made their point without making such a mockery of it all. No woman screamed like that, no man could go that hard for that long, it was all so over the top. It wouldn’t have bothered him so much had Daphne not swallowed the deception hook, line, and sinker.

Daphne, knowing genuine body-wracking orgasms when she heard them, was horny as a cat in heat and deeply envious of what Shaggy had done to Velma. Despite herself she kept coyly peeking over toward Shaggy secretly wishing for a little taste of what Velma got.

Velma and Shaggy, as quiet as the others, were but all blushes and smiles. Shaggy felt even more loose and laid back than normal and Velma’s groin still glowed wonderfully from their steamy sex. They shot each other furtive little glances and surreptitiously touched hands beneath the table. Young love had bloomed.

Scooby saw it all and just rolled his eyes. He had known this day was coming. The boning he could understand but the lovey-dovey mushy stuff was beyond him. Blech!

Once breakfast was over and the workday begun Freddy breaks the silence.

“Okay gang. Old Man Miller is expecting us up at Black Cat Lodge this afternoon.” He says. “The Mystery Machine is all fueled up and ready to go.”

“Like, Black Cat Lodge?” Shaggy gulps. “Sounds like bad luck man.”

“I ron’t rike rats.” Scooby agrees. “Blech!”

“It’s just a name. Besides, a dog afraid of a cat?” Velma quips before giving both of them a look up and down. “Are you men or are you mice?”

Shaggy and Scoob look at each other a moment before both wiggling their noses and breaking out into a chorus of mousey squeaks.

The gang all laughs and everything felt normal once more. 

After a bit of preparation the five of them are about to pile into the van for the long trip up into the mountains when Daphne suggests casually. “Maybe I’ll sit in the back with Shaggy and Scoob for a change.”

All four look at her curiously.

Velma, perfectly friendly smile on her cherubic face, leans in to her friend and whispers. “You touch Shaggy and I will END you bitch.” Then steps back again and tilts her head slightly to the left with that same friendly smile.

“Just kidding!” Daphne laughs nervously. “Come on gang, let’s get going.”

Four hours later, the latest hit from Josie and the Pussycats playing on the radio, and the Mystery Machine is pulling off of the winding two lane road that passed through the forested mountains into the last place they could get gas. There they meet the dour looking couple that owned and ran “C&C Gas and Garage”, Clement and Clara. Once they told the couple what they were here to do they were, predictably, warned against going there.

“That old Lodge is haunted by the ghost of a witch!” Clement says.

“And her dark pet too!” Clara added. “You kids best steer clear of that place if you know what’s good for you.”

“G-g-g-ghost!?” A pair of voices say as one from the back of the van.

As Shaggy and Scooby shiver with fear the others thank the couple for their service, pay for the fuel, and are soon on their way. The ghost of a witch? The game was afoot.

Half an hour on and they are turning down a narrow gravel road with a tall spooky looking iron archway over it. Across the top of the arch were the words “Black Cat Lodge” along with the figure of the titular black cat. Dark towering trees loom over the road dimming what light there was on this cloudy day. Along the way they are startled by big man in overalls and a flannel shirt with an well used axe over his shoulder. He gives them a hard grim glower as the van passes by.

They drive into the parking area of the old wooden lodge and see Old Man Miller’s car already there. He steps out of the car as the Mystery Machine is parked not far away. He was a tall wiry balding man in loose fitting suit.

“Mystery Incorporated.” Mr. Miller says. “Your reputation precedes you.”

“Good to meet you Sir.” Freddy steps forward and shakes the man’s hand. “We appreciate your call.”

As Shaggy steps out of the back of the van he thumbs back down the drive. “Who is tall dark and gloomy back there?”

“Oh, you must be talking about Zeke. He looks after the grounds around here. Has a little cabin deep in the woods. Keeps to himself mostly.” Miller says. “Not that he could have much company if he wanted it. The ghost keeps most folks far away from here.”

“What’s all this about ghost?” Velma inquires.

“The ghost is my problem and the reason I called you up here.” The old man begins. “I inherited this place last year. It has been abandoned for years and I thought I would spruce it up and reopen it to the public. But that’s when the witch returned. You see, on this spot three hundred years ago a witch was burned at the stake. As her body burned there appeared a black cat who spoke with her voice and swore to the village that used to stand here that she would return. This legend is how the lodge got its name.” He turns and looks at the old building. It was run down but still in good shape structurally. “When I sent some workers up here to begin the renovations that’s when she returned. Her and that fearsome shadow cat of hers. Scared them all away. Since that day the locals have heard cackling from up this direction and seen unexplainable shadows in the shape of a cat around this whole region.” He turns back to the group, clearly shook simply from telling the story. “If you could clear this up and rid this lodge of the ghost and her familiar I would be forever grateful Mystery Inc!”

“I have some questions.” Velma says.

“A-a-and I’ll answer them in the morning. Just being here gives me the creeps!” He points to the huge double doors at the front. “I unlocked it for you. Good luck!” With that old man Miller dives back into his own vehicle and promptly drives away leaving only a cloud of dust behind him.

“How rude.” Daphne waves the dust from her face.

“How curious.” Velma rubs her chin.

“How cowardly.” Freddy scoffs.

“How about we follow?” Shaggy suggests as he motions back toward the Mystery Machine.

“Shaggy!” Velma, Daphne, and Freddy all say.

Just then, materializing out of nowhere, the silhouette of a great black feline can be seen crossing from one window to another followed a second later a hair raising cackle rings out from within the lodge, “WAA HA HA HA HA!”, sending Shaggy and Scooby scrambling for the van.

“A witch ghost?” Velma says.

“A black cat?” Daphne says.

“Looks like we another mystery on our hands.” Freddy says. “Come on gang, let’s look around.”

“Like, you go ahead.” Shaggy peeks from back of the van. “Scooby and I will watch from here.”

“Oh good.” Velma says. “If you see that ax wielding grounds keeper you two can ask him what he’s seen.”

Shaggy and Scoob look at each other then back to the others. “On second thought, maybe we better come along.”

“I thought so.” Velma shoots Shaggy a wink.

The five of them look over the front of the sprawling old building with its woodsy architecture. They decide there’s no better place to start than the front door. As they approach the large porch area Daphne’s sharp eyes catches the barely visible lines of a trap door just in front of the main entrance. Daphne had an uncanny knack for spotting traps though the others didn’t know it. As she always did Daphne hurries to be the first to spring it. Stepping forward onto the porch she reaches out for the door handle. To the surprise of all but her the floor of the porch falls out from under her, sending her tumbling down, then snaps and latches shut behind her leaving the others all staring at a now empty porch in surprise.

“Daphne!” They cry out as one.

***

As Daphne slides down the chute she was practically giddy with anticipation. Having seen the brawny mountain of a man named Zeke she had high hopes for this “monster” they were after. She was still hot and bothered from last night. Getting captured and tied up, and hopefully much much more, was just what the doctor ordered.

She shoots from the slide into a dark musty room and falls right into the rope netting designed to snare and entangle anybody that dropped from above. Having only caught the barest of glimpses of the dim room on the way down she wasn’t sure if anybody was watching or not so, just to be safe, she goes straight into her damsel in distress act.

“Jeepers!” She cries out in mock fear as she thrashes about. She wasn’t thrashing to escape however, quite the opposite. With masterfully adept twists and turns she not only gets herself well and truly tangled up, she ends up in a very compromising position. Biting her lip she lets out a hot sigh as she feels the scratchy rough hemp rope grip against her tender skin. She loved hemp! 

After a bit her vision adjusts, the only light in the place was the bit of illumination coming from under the door from a neighboring room. Eyes darting round the subterranean room she is disappointed not to see her captor. Though not that disappointed, while she waited she could relish this feeling of helplessness and the bite of rope on flesh. Her panties would have already been wet…had she been wearing any.

The minutes pass with Daphne suspended in the middle of the room. Arms out, reclined back, and her legs spread wide and pointing straight at the single door of the chamber. Given her short skirt and sheer see through pink pantyhose whoever entered the room first was about to get an eyeful. As she waits she thinks back to the sounds of Shaggy and Velma fucking the night before. It had sounded soooo good. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined the pair of them being such unchained sex fiends. She pulls against the ropes which creak but do not budge and feels that incredible sense of vulnerability that drove her wild.

“Come on, come on.” She whispers impatiently, beginning to worry her friends might find her first. Although…maybe if Shaggy found her first…nah, Shaggy never went alone when the gang split up. Besides, she was pretty sure Velma wasn’t playing when she made that threat. Daphne found Velma a little intimidating normally, thanks to her shrewd intelligence, but that whisper this morning had really made her take notice. No, she had to wait for the monster if she had any hopes of getting a mid-adventure quickie.

She knew it was terrible what she got up to behind Freddy’s back but she had long since worked through the guilt of it. Her mother assured her that it was perfectly natural to screw around on him and that none of the Blake women stayed “true” to the men they were partnered with. The truth was that while he was by far the worst lover she’d ever had she absolutely adored her Freddy. Sure he was barely five inches, sure he had no imagination in the sack, sure his stamina was nothing to be proud of, and sure he had a fragile little ego that needed constant assuaging, but he was just so darned…CUTE! That blond hair, those blue eyes, those boyish good looks, that cute ass and firm body, that innocent clueless look in his eyes, that silly sexy ascot he insisted on wearing, he just did it for her. She even found his pitiful nightly performances in bed adorably endearing. 

The pair of them were a good match. He was from a respected family. He was a man one could be show off in high society. A man her father could accept. And a fine piece of eye candy to have on her arm for the other rich girls to swoon over. Despite his shortcomings she still held out some hope for him sexually. If she could ever break through his overly conservative attitudes she sensed a freak just waiting to be unleashed. The boy was so tightly repressed that he was bound to bust loose sooner or later. In the meantime, while she may have loved her cutie pie of a boyfriend, a girl had needs!

Daphne snaps to attention as she hears the shuffle of footsteps in the next room followed by a low evil cackle. The witch had arrived! A moment later the door creaks open and light pours into the chamber. All Daphne can see is the tall stooped silhouette of a classic robed and pointy hatted witch, a scraggly old broom in the right hand. Daphne has to hide her excited grin as she sees the figure was far too tall to be stout Clara from back at the gas station, one of only four possible suspects that this monster could be and the only female among them. Whoever it was, it was a man. Things were looking up.

The witch stops in its tracks as it sees the bound and spread eagle gorgeous red head looking back with wide green frightened eyes. She was a stunner! A pretty face with a smokin hot bod to match. Her purple dress hugged her sender yet curvaceous body but it was her shapely legs and what was between them that grabbed the witch’s attention. It wasn’t hard to make out the bare shaved pussy pushing against the pink pantyhose.

“Oh Jeepers!” Daphne squirms in a fake attempt to escape. “Oh my God! You nasty witch!”

The witch shuffles unsure of whether to go forward or back, this was NOT what they were expecting. In their confusion they fall back to what they knew. Throwing arms over their head they let out a wicked cackle to scare the emerald eyed beauty caught in their web.

“Ohhhhh!” Daphne shrieks as was expected of her, not too loudly though. She didn’t want the others to hear. “Oh jeepers you big bad evil witch. You got me.” She says breathlessly, struggling against the ropes. “Ohhhh nooooo! You’re probably going to have your way with me now! Ohhhh jeepers creepers!”

The witch stops dead, the arms drop to the sides, the head tilts. They were sure they must have heard that wrong.

Daphne writhes in sexually suggestive undulations. She pulls feebly against the ropes making it clear that escape was impossible and lets out whimpering little mewls of exaggerated distress.

“Ohhh, uhhh, mmmm, you terrible nasty wicked old witch!” Daphne whines. “I’m helpless! At your mercy! You’re gonna take my tight little pussy, aren’t you? I see you looking at it. Ohhhh, my poor little pussy!”

The broom drops from the witches hand. It looks left and right baffled as to what was going on here.

“Oh God you are! You’re going to pound my tight pussy soooo hard! I just know you are! You don’t even care that my boyfriend is looking for me right now, do you? Oh Jeepers!”

The witch starts to back out of the room. She was losing it. Daphne had to work fast!

“Fine!” She calls out as she throws her head back in surrender. “Do it! Just go ahead and do it! I can’t stop you!” She then looks back up to hit the witch, both barrels, with a wanton ‘fuck me’ look that would have made the Pope question his vows. In a low hungry tone she croons. “Do it!”

The witch had just begun to turn to leave when they are hit with that unmistakably sultry look. The man behind the mask licks his lips as his eyes pan over the lithe sexy red head tangled in the net and practically begging to be fucked. On his best day he wouldn’t have stood a chance with a 20 year old hottie like this. This wasn’t part of the plan but he simply couldn’t let an opportunity like this pass him up.

Stepping into the room he shuts and locks the door behind him. He wasn’t quite sure if she was locked in here with him or him locked in with her. She was all tied up yet totally in control. The door closed the room descends back into dim lighting.

Daphne crimson lips curl into a very naughty smile. “You’re a bad, bad man.” She whispers. The bait taken, the hook set, she knew she had him. She pulls against the ropes just to feel them bind her movement. She was caught. Completely at this stranger’s mercy. Heaven!

Slowly the witch approaches, drinking in the sight of the sexy vixen. Her eyes readjusting to the dark Daphne can now see the costume better. Tall, gangly, and hunched over. It had green mottled skin, long knobby fingers, and beady red eyes. Every detail perfect right down to the hairy wart on it’s long pointed nose. Even the low hanging tits looked real. Whoever it was took a lot of inspiration from the Wizard of Oz. All the members of Mystery Inc were connoisseurs of costuming at this point and Daphne could see this was a good one. She’d seen better, but it was pretty convincing.

She bites her lips so as not to giggle as the crone reaches down with its spindly fingers to start to rub its groin through the voluminous tattered robes in a way no woman ever would. As it gets closer Daphne’s struggles increase.

“What…what are you going to do to me?” She gasps.

“Ehh he he he he!” The witch cackles. “I’ll fuck you my pretty!” The shrill timbre of her voice sends shivers up Daphne’s spin, the tell tale warble of a voice changer only barely noticeable.

“You are terrible! Evil! Despicable! A nasty old witch.”

“Nasty eh? He he he he!”

Daphne grips the ropes as the man in a disguise gets closer, ever so subtly she opens her legs wider and tilts her hips to invite him in. To her surprise he actually turns to walk around the hammock like net in the center of the room. With intense eyes she watches him come around to the side of the net where her head was, the whole time he continued to rub himself.

“What are you doing? Are you going to gag me? Are you going to blindfold me? Are you going to tear my clothes off?” Each breathless question actually a suggestion of something she hoped he would do to her.

“He he he he.” The witch cackles as it looms closer.

It soon becomes evident what was happening as the robes are lifted revealing a mans fuzzy bare bristly beneath. With some difficulty due to the thick robes and long finger prosthetics he pulls down his boxers. Standing up again he takes his hairy dick and flops it up and down in her direction. It was nothing special lengthwise though it had a nice meaty girth. Daphne’s eyes flash, her nostrils flare, and her tongue runs along her top lip. The cock alone got her riled up, but seeing a fat dick on the female figure of the witch made it downright kinky. It brought twisted ideas to her twisted mind, she filed these thoughts away for another time. Focusing on the figure before her she returns to character and gazes up in false fear.

“Your pretty mouth is going to get me hard girly.” The witch declares. It was now so close Daphne could hear the man’s voice behind the speaker inside the witch’s Cheshire grin.

“Jeepers!”

With a little rearrangement of the ropes Daphne’s head hung free of the net and at just the right height. She turns her head all the way to the left to face the monster. Blinking her big green eyes she gazes up with all of her submissive charm. A look of surface level innocence with a twisted kinky spirit just beneath. Whoever this stranger was, he slaps his chubby cock over cheek and nose then taps it across her partly opened lips.

“You want this dearie?” 

“OH! Don’t make me say it!” She says in that protests too much sort of way. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Say it!”

As an answer Daphne opens her mouth wide and takes his cock into her mouth. Savoring every second of it she slowly wraps her lips around his shaft then tightens her mouth around the fat knob with a firm suck. “Mmmmmm.” 

“Oh fuck!” The man grunts as the feeling of a wet warm mouth latching onto his manhood forces him to break character. “Ohhh fuck!” She was good!

Using just her neck Daphne, her eyes closed, bobbed forward and back as she sucked intensely to get the man hard as fast as possible. “Mmmmm! Mmmmm!” She hummed hungrily as she felt the penis swell inside of her mouth. His dick had a sweaty saltiness, it was hot under that costume. Not even hard the guy was already way thicker than Freddy. “Mmmmm! Mmmmm!”

“Oh shit, you’re fucking good girl.”

Slurping off of his swelling mushroom tip she whispers. “Grab my hair.” Her tongue swirls around his tip a few times then she takes his tool back in again. “Mmmmm!”

A green gaunt witches hand seizes the mass of Daphne’s long red hair and grips it hard. The sharp nails scrape into Daphne’s scalp just a little bit, a tantalizing prick that made the skin tingle. With a twist the witch wraps the hair tight and takes control. Forward and back her head bobs as he starts to thrust.

“MMMRRRRMMM!” Daphne growls. She slurps and slathers his cock, letting the spit spill freely from her lips. The wet sounds of the sloppy blowjob lewd and loud.

“Damn girl!” The man couldn’t believe his luck. Not only was she both willing and gorgeous, she could a suck a dick like a fucking pro!

The angle of her head made the blowjob just a bit awkward so the man shifts around to directly above her, allowing her to tilt her head straight back. Given the new angle the man pushes a half inch deeper and holds there, but then is surprised as, with a sudden lunge of her head, Daphne takes the now hard dick right to the base! 

“Fuck!” The man grunts at the unexpected deep throat. In the space between her chin and her green neckerchief he could actually see her long extended larynx swell in the vague shape of his knob as she took every inch of him. The feeling of gliding down her tight throat was indescribable. “Ohhh damn!” 

“GGLLRRGGH!” She was gurgling and struggling to hold it down but she did! The depth wasn’t a problem but his girth presented a challenge, but one she was up to. Her nose presses into his musky ballsack and her lips seal around the very root of his manhood. Clamping down hard she treats him to a long powerful suckle. From gripping lips to stroking tongue to sucking cheeks to gulping throat she milks his meat without even needing to move.

“GOD DAMN!” The stereo low-high voices of a man and a witch exclaim. His head swims and his eyes roll back as sexy helpless red head makes him feel things he had only dreamed of before. “Fuckin hell girl!”

“Mmmm.” She hums proudly. There was nothing she loved more than when a partner appreciated her hard earned talents. Then, all at once, she lets her lips go loose. Not because she’d had enough but, now that she’d shown him she could take all he had, inviting the stranger to fuck her mouth as deep and hard he wished.

Picking up on the none too subtle signal the witch wraps it’s long fingers around the back of Daphne’s neck and starts to do just that. Fucking her mouth as he would a pussy the man gets Daphne swaying forward and back via her net bondage. Her long hair sweeps over the floor between his legs and soon her loosened hair band clatters to the floor. All she could see are his balls, his crotch, and the black witches robes. His swinging nuts slap into her face with each deep thrust.

Schllrrk. Shllk. Shhllg. The room is filled with rudest sucking noises as the hard thick cock plunges her open throat as Daphne sang with a gurgling. “Glrr! Glaww! Glnngh!” It was music to both their ears.

“Rrr! Fuck! Holy shit!” The man grunts on each mind-bending swing. He watches her svelte purple clad form rocking in time with him and imagines what a hot body she must have under that dress. She was so fucking beautiful!

Daphne on the other hand could care less what the man behind the witch looked like, for good looks nobody could ever beat her Freddy. He had a nice hard cock and that was all that mattered. She is on cloud nine as she is used as a human fuck toy. Bound and sucking off a masked stranger? Bliss. The only way it could get better would be a nice fat cock for each of her other holes. But beggars can’t be choosers. By the way escalating tone of the man’s groans and the increasing rhythm of this thrusts she began to worry he might finish without even touching her hot dripping cunny. Her whole body was on fire. She was so worked up at this point the faintest touch would send her over the edge. Had she not been restrained she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from reaching down and relieving some tension. The frustrating fact that she couldn’t only made it better.

Daphne’s worry was soon realized as the man fucks her throat faster and starts letting out low guttural growls. “Rrrrm! Rrrmm! Fuuuuck! You’re so fuckin goooood!” Hearing the croaking witches voice also say these things would have made Daphne giggle were it possible “Ohhhh Jesus fuckin Christ!”

Yeah, he was ready to blow. Daphne grips the ropes and hangs on tight for the final flurry. The sloppy sucking sounds and glugging feminine groans get louder, spittle flings and spatters over Daphne’s upside down face as the rapidly slapping schlong hammers in and out. Then all once he slams balls deep. Everything tenses up and an instant later she feels his balls throb followed by a hard pulse down his shaft then the sudden eruption of warm cum blasting directly down her throat.

“OOOOOOEEEEEE!” The witch wails wildly.

There is a clomping of feet in the room just above this one followed by Shaggy’s barely audible exclamation. “Like, d-d-did you hear that!?”

“Ra Ritch!” Scooby yelps. The pair of them scurry off in terror

Little did they know that their friend Daphne was one floor down ravenously gulping down the witch’s brew from it’s thick throbbing wand. Gllp, gllp, gllp. Daphne eagerly swallows every last drop.

“Hohhhhh my god…” The man finishes with along deep sigh.

“Mmmmm.” Daphne coos happily. For her there was nothing quite as rewarding as making another cum. As desperate as she was to feel this dick inside of her pussy she wasn’t too worried about being denied her pleasure now that he’d cum. She had a knack of getting men, especially older men, to rise to the challenge.

Slowly he pulls back. His dripping dick slumps heavily from her wet lips. Stepping back he looks down at Daphne’s smiling face. She licks her lips, swallows hard, and shoots him a wink. “Mmm!”

“Woah.” He steps back and lets the robes fall, his half-boner still tenting out the front a little.

“What are you gong to to do with me now? Are you going to gag me?” She mewls in performative fear. “Gag me and ravish me? You naughty nasty witch!”

“Erm.” In his post-nut clarity the optics of this situation comes into sharp focus. He’d just had his way with this bound young woman. She’d been willing, more than willing, but what jury in the world would ever believe that? He had only meant to scare the investigators away, a misdemeanor at worst, but if this woman decided to tell a story…heart gripping fear began to set in.

Daphne’s spirit sinks as she watches him take a stumbling backward step. She had seen this all before. “Wait!” She says hastily as she bats her big green eyes. “Don’t go yet.” She writhes in the ropes seductively. “Mmm, you’ve got me under your spell. Totally bewitched! I won’t remember a thing afterward. I swear! I’m yours!” She thrusts her hips into the air, her body was burning up with lust, and pleads. “Eat my pussy, take my ass, use my body. Anything! It’s all yours to…”

Just then the footfalls of many feet clop through the ceiling followed by muffled voices. “You heard the witch in here?” Velma’s nasal voice asks.

“Like, as plain as I hear you. It was coming through the walls.” Shaggy answers. “A long spooky howl. It wasn’t human.”

“Rrrooooeeeee!” Scooby mimics the witches orgasmic wail.

“Well.” Comes Freddy’s voice. “We’ve explored above and around this room which only leaves…”

“Below!” They all say as one.

“Okay gang, there’s a secret basement and we have to find it!” Freddy says. “We find the basement and we find Daphne AND the witch.”

Daphne can’t help but smile at her man’s desire to save her. Oh how she adored being his damsel in distress. He was always so damn cute when he thought he had done something valiant. But the gang was onto the monster. If she wanted to get fucked she had to work fast.

“Come on.” She whispers, careful to keep her voice low so they wouldn’t hear her up above. “Hurry!” She writhes with frustrated lust. “Hurry!”

“Damn meddling kids!” The witch mutters, still looking at the ceiling, as it picks up its broom and heads for the door.

“No!” Daphne calls after it desperately. “They’ll catch you!” These cases had a pattern to them and she knew she only had this one chance with the monster. Once it left this room it was sure to fall into a Mystery Inc trap.

The witch cocks its head and pauses. Daphne’s hopes soar…only to be immediately dashed. The witch returns and cleans up Daphne’s spit smeared face and carefully places the hairband back atop her head. Then it quickly heads for the door.

Daphne strains against the ropes, this time actually trying to break free. “Get back here you coward! Take meeee!”

The witch looks back over its shoulder at the thrashing red head. The pink pantyhose at the crotch was darkened with copious dew from the young woman’s bald wet pussy. For a moment it is tempted by her, but deep down the instinct to flee was overwhelming. The man under the witch no longer cared about his scheme or about scaring off Mystery Incorporated. The woman had not yet seen his face and he had to get the FUCK out of here before she figured out who he was. With a swoosh of robes the witch disappears back through the door from which it came.

“Well…jeepers.” Daphne huffs.

Disappointed, unsatisfied, and a bit bored Daphne sways in her net and listens to the running, yelling, thumping and bumping of Mystery Inc luring the witch into their trap, messing everything up, but ultimately catching it. Mere minutes later Freddy is walking into the room.

“Daphne!”

“Freddy!” Daphne cries happily. “Oh, thank goodness!”

Oblivious as always to the signs something amiss may have happened here Freddy hurries forward to extricate his girlfriend from her bonds. She hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. “My hero!”

With an ear to ear grin he kisses her back. “I’ll always find you Daphne. Come on, we caught the witch.”

Hand in hand Freddy leads Daphne to where they’d caught the villain.

Sitting on the floor all trussed up in the center of the dusty old great room was the witch. Even in the full light the disguise held up but the eyes gave it away. As Daphne enters the room they dart her way and widen nervously, but she doesn’t bat an eye. Pretending it was her first time seeing the witch she brings a hand to her mouth and chirps in surprise. “Jeepers!”

Scooby Doo’s keen nose catches the whiff of jizz on Daphne’s breath as well as the aroma of her wet pussy. It was no surprise to him though. The others might be fooled but Scoob knew it was just par for the course with Daphne. “Rhat a rhore.” He mutters to himself.

“What’s that Scoob?” Shaggy asks.

“Ruthin.”

The gang gather around the monster of Black Cat Lodge. They all lean in for the big reveal, Daphne even more curious than the rest.

“Ding-dong the witch’s…head!” Velma proclaims as she tears the mask from…

“Old Man Miller!” They exclaim in unison.

“But, like, he’s the one who hired us!” Shaggy says.

“All part of the ploy.” Velma states in that know-it-all way of hers. “Let me explain…”

***

An hour later the county sheriff and his deputies are loading Miller into the back of a cruiser.

“So you see Sheriff.” Freddy explains what Velma had previously explained to him. “He thought he could fool a group of well known monster hunters which would lend credibility to the claims the place was haunted. He wanted to offer ghost tours and book parties in America’s only genuinely haunted lodge.”

“The witches unearthly cackle came from a voice changer inside the mask.” Velma jumps in before Freddy took all of her credit. “And the familiar’s shadow, that had us running all over the place for half the night, were simple projectors on timers placed in hidden compartments throughout the lodge.” Velma holds up the flashlight looking device in her hand and projects the image of a cat up onto the wall of the lodge.

“Rikes!” Scooby startles at the shape of the gigantic cat that appears.

“Oh Scooby.” Velma rolls her eyes. “Jumping at cats?”

Shaggy, pretending he hadn’t been frightened too, scoffs. “You ARE a mouse.”

“Eee hee hee hee hee!” Scooby giggles.

Freddy continues. “Had he been the first to scare Mystery Inc away he would have posted it in all of his advertising. What better proof would the paying public need?”

“And I would have gotten away with it too except for…” Old Man Miller’s gaze falls on the beautiful Daphne and he clams right up. The door of the cruiser is closed. She looks at him through the glass, her silence now telling him that he could have had so much more back in that basement if he’d only had the nerve. With a belly full of his seed and still as pent up with horny energy as ever Daphne shoots him a sly wink and a kiss as the car drives away.

“What are you charging him with?” Asks Velma.

“Well I suppose I’ll charge him with…errm…inciting panic and being a public nuisance.” He tilts his hat back and thinks a moment. “You know, I’m actually not sure. This was his place after all. Unless you kids don’t get paid for your work…”

“Already taken care of Sheriff.” Velma says. “Paid in full.”

“Huh.” The sheriff is perplexed as to why they had hauled the man away, it just seemed the thing to do. “He didn’t do anything besides scare you kids?”

“Nothing!” Daphne says brightly. “A perfect gentleman of a ghost.”

“Like, I think you should charge him with fraud.” Shaggy suggests.

“Fraud?” Velma says.

“Yeah, the way he drove away then got back to the lodge so fast to make that first cackle…he was running a get witch quick scheme.”

“Ohhhh, Shaggy!” The whole gang along with the officer groans.

As they groan and guffaw at Shaggy’s bad joke Scooby had snuck up behind his best buddy. Bringing the voice changer to his mouth lets out a deafening cackle similar to the one they’d heard when they first arrived. “WAA HA HA HA HA!”

“ZOINKS!” Shaggy jumps five feet in the air then dives for cover under the Mystery Machine.

“Oh brother!” Velma chuckles. “Who’s the man and who’s the mouse?”

Realizing the joke was on him Shaggy begins squeaking and rustling around in a very mouse-like way.

The others all laugh as Scoob, still holding the voice changer, lets out a shrill witchy. “Scooby-dooby-doo!”


End file.
